


Deal With the Devil (or Rather, Snake Demon)

by Magical_Bucket



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angel Wings, Angel/Demon Relationship, Aziraphale Has Secrets, Aziraphale's Bookshop (Good Omens), Deal with a Devil, Demon Deals, Embarrassed Aziraphale (Good Omens), Feather Fic, Gen, Secret Box, Smug Crowley (Good Omens), Wingfic, Would you Like to Make a Deal?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24590122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magical_Bucket/pseuds/Magical_Bucket
Summary: Crowley goes through Aziraphale's stuff and finds something he wasn't expecting. for the prompt "Would you like to make a deal?"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 89





	Deal With the Devil (or Rather, Snake Demon)

Crowley was a demon. A very, very evil demon meaning he didn’t feel bad about doing the wrong thing. 

Or, rather, he wasn’t _supposed_ to feel bad. Still, the snake demon couldn’t help the spark of guilt he felt as he went through a box Aziraphale had hidden in the backroom of the book shop. When Crowley first stumbled upon it, he just assumed it was another box filled with ancient manuscripts his Angel didn’t want on the storefront. Of course, since said Angel was busy dealing with customers, Crowley was quite bored and could have used some reading material. Who knows? Maybe it would take him down memory lane.

The box didn’t contain the scripts he thought they would, but instead the box was filled with mementos from the last 6,000 years. Pictures, letters, drawings… but the thing that really caught the demons eye was at the very bottom of the box. There, in perfect condition laying flat in the bottom of the box, was a single black feather. Crowley would know one of his feathers anywhere. 

The first question Crowley had was, ‘When?’ No, that was an easy question to answer. The only time Crowley had his wings out around Aziraphale, was on the wall in Eden. Unless the Principality created an elaborate plan to get his wings out and pluck a feather without him noticing, then it HAD to be in Eden. 

Now that he knew the when, he had to figure out the why. 

That answer would be quite easy to come by, as Aziraphale came into the back room while Crowley was still holding his own feather. 

“So sorry about that my dear, someone brought a child in. You know I don’t have anything against them, but they’re hands are so sticky and they like to grab at everythi-” it was at that moment Aziraphale processed what he was looking at. Crowley had found the box. Crowley had gone through the box and was holding one of his most treasured possessions. Since this very special item was one of Crowley's feathers, and it was being held by said Crowley, Aziraphale understandably went all red in the face. Crowley was looking up at him, holding up the feather between his thumb and pointer finger.

“Care to explain, Angel?” Crowley did his best to sound smug and cool, but if there were hints of softness mixed in, surely no one would notice. 

“Not particularly. If I could just have that back then,” Aziraphale reached for the feather, but Crowley moved it away and got up to his feet. 

“Not so fast Angel, you’ve kept my feather for 6,000 years now, I think I at least should get some sort of reason, don’t you?” Crowley moved one hand to his hip and lowered the hand holding the feather to his waist, making sure not to damage the dark bird leaf. 

Aziraphale started to fiddle with the ring on his pinky finger. He was hesitant, but eventually, spit it out. “Fine. When we first met in Eden, I was quite terrified. They told us about demons in Heaven, about how bad and evil they were. Never in my immortal life did I think one would just saunter up to me to have a friendly conversation! Then, when you left, I was left alone again. The humans were gone and other Angels were so cold. When I saw the feather, I thought that maybe we would meet again. I wanted to keep that close memory close to me, so I took the feather with me.” He kept his eyes down, and the red across his face had deepened.  
“Please, my dear, can we just forget this?”

Crowley didn’t know what he was feeling. His heart had just filled up with so much love, he felt like he was about to burst. “You want this back then?” He held up the feather again, turning it around in his hand, looking at it one last time.

“Please…” Aziraphale pleaded.

“Well, would you like to make a deal, then?” Crowley smirked a little, making sure to include mischief in his tone. Before Aziraphale could question him, he spoke up to explain. “You want my feather back right? Let’s make a deal then. I’ll give you back my feather, and you give me one of yours.” Truthfully, Crowley would have happily handed over all his feathers if Aziraphale wanted, but he couldn’t resist. The possibility that he could have one of his Angels’ feathers too, the temptation was just too good to resist. 

Aziraphale thought for a moment, taking the deal into consideration. Then, with a rush of air, Aziraphale’s wings had manifested on the earthly plane. Without skipping a beat, Aziraphale carefully took one of the secondaries, and pulled it away from the other feathers, and held it out to Crowley. “I accept,” and oh Satan Crowley felt like he was on the brink of discorporation. He took the snowy white feather in one hand and handed over his void black one with the other. 

“Well, it’s a pleasure doing business with you, Angel.” Aziraphale giggled. Crowley went on to admire the pure feather. 

“Anytime, my love.”


End file.
